


Anxiety Pains

by ForlornFolk



Series: Sleep On The Floor [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive DeSleep - Freeform, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Good Friend, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Coercion, Implied Noncon, Implied abuse, M/M, Nothing is shown, Pretty intense hurt?, This is just a ventfic, just implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForlornFolk/pseuds/ForlornFolk
Summary: Virgil could feel when the other sides were anxious.Often it manifested as a small discomfort; the feeling of being watched, a queasy stomach, maybe scratches on his arm.So when Virgil suddenly found himself doubled over in pain, he knew something was horribly wrong.
Relationships: Deceit Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Sleep On The Floor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690828
Comments: 7
Kudos: 155





	Anxiety Pains

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't as polished as I would have liked but editing it hurts so uh,,,

Virgil could feel when the other sides were anxious. 

Often it manifested as a small discomfort; the feeling of being watched, a queasy stomach, maybe scratches on his arm.

So when Virgil suddenly found himself doubled over in pain, he knew something was horribly wrong.

Reaching out his influence, he tried to locate the source. The pain returned with a vengeance, and he realized with a gasp who’s fear he was feeling. 

Sinking out, he reappeared in Deceit’s room, not bothering with knocking. He scanned the room, frantically looking for the other side, his worry doubling when he saw no signs of him.

A sniffle drew his attention to the bed, and Virgil took a moment to investigate the flat blankets before kneeling down, looking below. There, hidden in the shadows beneath his bed lied Deceit, curled up as much as possible in the limited space. Though tears fell down his red face, he made almost no noise, his ragged breaths silent. It was the kind of crying that came from experience. Feeling sick, Virgil wondered just how many nights Deceit had spent like this, practicing such a silent sob.

Virgil cleared his throat to alert the other of his presence. Startling, Deceit bumped his head against the board above him, whimpering before he managed to silence himself again. Wide, terrified eyes stared at Virgil from beneath the bed.

“Dee,” he whispered, voice surprisingly steady. “Why are you under your bed?”

The smaller side looked down at the floor, using one hand to wipe his face. 

“I um-“ He paused, taking a deep, shaky breath. “I needed to calm down.”

Virgil started to move closer, stopping when Deceit flinched back. “What happened?” 

Deceit let out a humorless laugh. “I just got scared, is all. ’M sorry for worrying you.”

Virgil almost explained how the fear he’d felt went far beyond “scared” and landed more towards “absolutely terrified,” but he bit his tongue. That wouldn’t help right now. “Can you come out?”

Deceit looked frightened at the idea, but nodded anyways. “Okay.”

Slowly, shakily, Deceit made his way out from under the bed. Virgil gave him a small smile, hoping to be encouraging, and the lying side returned it with his own crooked imitation. Virgil tried to ignore how badly Deceit was shaking and how he curled in on himself, everything about his posture submissive and defensive, but it was all too easy to see.

“I should-“ Deceit took an unsteady breath, looking at the floor as he wiped at his face. “I should probably get back to Remy.”

Understanding filled Virgil’s mind, bitter and cold. “Did you guys break up?”

“Oh no! No no, nothing like that!” Deceit seemed shocked that Virgil would even think such a thing. 

“Then... why are you so scared?”

Deceit physically recoiled at that, looking as though he’d been struck. Now that Virgil thought about it, the smaller side appeared to have a bruise on his cheek.

“Shit, I’m sorry! I summoned you, didn’t I? You can go! I just got a little worked up. I should head back now anyways.”

Virgil moved to stand. Deceit’s frantic speech made it seem like he wanted to flee, but something seemed off about the situation, and Virgil needed to figure it out before he let the other side go. “Why do you need to see Remy again? Whatever happened with him clearly upset you.“

Deceit shrunk back even more. “I just- I got overwhelmed, and Remy said I could take a break, so I did. I’m okay now.”

Virgil stepped closer. “Take a break from what?”

Deceit froze, the human side of his face turning bright red. Virgil’s stomach sank.

“Dee, what were you guys doing?”

Dee curled up even tighter, his breathing picking up. He didn’t respond, but Virgil was pretty sure he understood. “Dee...”

“It’s not what you think!” He half-yelled. “I swear, I didn’t just walk out in the middle of- of that. We were just talking about it. I wouldn’t do that to him, I swear.” He looked up at Virgil, eyes desperate. “And- And I had permission to leave, so it’s okay! I just have to go back and not chicken out this time and-“

Virgil’s heart broke. “No,” he whispered, voice breaking. “No, Dee, that’s- god, that’s not how it works-“

Deceit laughed, humorless and full of self-hatred. “I know! I know. I messed up! But I’m going to fix it, I swear.”

What the hell was he supposed to say to that? That sex wasn’t supposed to be so horribly terrifying that it forces you to hide? That he shouldn’t need permission to ‘take a break?’ Should he confront the fact that not wanting sex was apparently equal to ‘chickening out’ in Deceit’s mind? There were so many red flags thrown up in just a few moments that it left Virgil reeling.

He stepped closer, moving to sit in front of the other side. He needed to figure this out. “If-“ He paused. Play into it, he told himself. “When you go back to Remy, what’s... what’s going to happen?”

A violent tremor shook through Deceit’s small form, and suddenly the other side was struggling to breathe again, tears returning with a vengeance. “He um, he wanted to- y’know...”

God, Virgil was going to throw up. He swallowed, forcing himself to stay calm. “Do  _ you  _ want that?”

Another twitchy movement, and Deceit was crying even harder. “Yeah,” he whispered. “Of- of course I do.”

Virgil could always tell when Deceit was lying.

“You’re not going back there.” 

Deceit looked at him, eyes full of fear, and it  _ hurt  _ to be on the receiving end of that look. “What!? I have to!”

“No you don’t. You need to be somewhere safe, Dee.”

“He  _ is  _ safe!” The smaller side cried, uncurling a bit. “And I can’t just- just put it off! I  _ owe  _ him this!-”

Virgil shook his head, anger settling in the pit of his stomach. “You shouldn’t feel  _ obligated _ to have sex! That’s not healthy, Dee!”

Deceit threw his hands up. “What, so I should just refuse? That doesn’t fucking  _ work _ , Virgil!”

They both froze. Deceit fell silent, realizing what he’d said.

He drew back, pulling his legs into his chest, hugging them close. “I didn’t mean that.” 

“Dee-”

“Everything’s fine, Virgil. You should go.” 

“Dee...” Virgil fought down a sob. He surged forward, wrapping Deceit in a tight hug.

“That’s not normal.” He whispered, praying that Deceit would believe him. “This isn’t normal.”

But Deceit just shook his head, huddling close to Virgil. “Happens all the time. I just need to stop weaseling my way out of it.” He bit his lip so hard Virgil wouldn’t be surprised if it bled. “I’m trying to be good, I promise.”

Virgil tightened his hold on the smaller side. “No. No, sweetheart, you are good. You’re perfect, Dee.” He felt a tear trail down his face and hoped Deceit wouldn’t notice. 

A few minutes of silence passed. 

“He’s gonna be mad,” Deceit whispered after he’d finally calmed down. Virgil could feel his fear, his heart aching.

“He can be mad all he wants.” Virgil tucked Deceit’s head under his chin. “I won’t let him hurt you. Not ever again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on Tumblr @PaltryPrice


End file.
